


Their first night together.

by keoghsquiff



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoghsquiff/pseuds/keoghsquiff
Summary: He gets a surprise one night when she turns up at his boat and she tells him she chooses him over her cheating husband.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Their first night together.

She's dressed in grey joggers, ASDA cheap trainers and a puffy coat that helps with the cold breeze that's violently pelting down over her small frame. She shivers but she keeps on walking as she hears the stones crunching underneath her trainers as she walks.

He's sat on his two seater cream leather sofa also dressed in grey joggers, plain white t-shirt, navy hooded jacket and plain white socks; he also has a book in hand as it helps him to wine down after an hectic shift. His grey long haired four legged companion is laid down in her dog basket in front of the warm fire that is currently keeping his lounge area warm and cosy; and then she barks and he knows she's heard something from outside and it pulls his attention away from his 50 shades book. He places a finger to his lips and it signals Dervla to stop barking in which it works and he gets up to go and check to see what his hound was barking at. Once he's climbed the steps that leads to his front door he opens it and then when he sees her with her hands dug deep into her coat pockets.

He invites her in out of the cold and into the warmth and she gladly accepts as she steps inside his house boat. He then offers her a warm beverage and once again she accepts his kind gesture and he tells her to go and make herself at home whilst he boils the kettle. 

It doesn't take him long to make two warm beverages and at this point she's sat on his sofa with his remote in hand as she flicks through the channels on his box. He smiles and kindly offers her a warm beverage and she carefully accepts and takes it in her hands. She hums as the warm mug instantly heats up her cold hands and then she tells him why she's there at his boat instead of being with her kids - she tells him that Lev chose to have the kids for the night whilst she had the night off and whilst she was in the house alone with her thoughts she had realised that she couldn't trust him anymore. She thanks him for everything he's done for her and her family and he replies with a small smile, and then she puts on a music channel and a song that comes on that she recognises and as she gets up from the couch she pulls him up with her.

Her body begins to sway in time with the music and she can't help but reach out for his hands to place them on her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck as she closes the gap slightly between them and they catch each other gazes. There's so much he wants to tell her but he feels like it would make him sound needy and that it would push her away. She of course genuinely thankful that she has this ginger haired grump in her life - the man that she had learned to love even if she thought she wouldn't because of her husband.

Her rhythmic swaying of her hips prompted Dylan to sway in time with her and soon they both became one with the music, her dark locks draped neatly over her shoulders. She had forgotten about Lev even if it meant for a few hours - all of her attention was on her and Dylan in this moment and it seemed like none of their previous issues had ever existed.

She blushes at Dylan's gaze and she rubs a thumb gently against his stubble. 

"I choose you, Dylan Keogh."

He's shocked - both of his bushy eyebrows are raised and his mouth is partly open, but a genuine smile soon appears in its place on his lips.

"I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Dylan."


End file.
